


Careful

by beastieboys



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's going on a planet. Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

“Alright, keep it steady, Mr. Sulu.” Kirk says, slouching in his chair. The door to the bridge slides open and Spock strides in, hands behind his back, up to the Captain. 

“Captain. There have been reports that you will be searching the ninth planet in Geron alone.”

“What you hear is true, Mr. Spock. Chekov has already scanned for life - none - and the planet has life support. I will be fine, and while I am gone, you’ll be in command.”

“The regulations state that the Captain must stay aboard his ship at-”

“I know what they say, Commander. But being the man I am I must refuse to listen.”

Spock moves to stand right in front of the Captain. 

“It is a very unwise idea. If you perish, we will have lost our Captain.”

“And then you will take over, and I know you can do a great job Besides, what makes my life more important than anyone else’s on this ship?” Kirk stands up to face the Vulcan. He holds two fingers out by his side, obscure to anyone else who was watching their argument. They were soon met with two alien (literally) fingers that rub against his gently. 

“Be careful, Jim.” Spock only uses his name when he is seriously worried.

Kirk winked. “You know I won’t be.”


End file.
